


[授翻] Sour Times

by psychomath



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Just bros being bros, Light Verbal Humiliation, M/M, Sibling Incest, Situational Humiliation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomath/pseuds/psychomath
Summary: 但丁不乖，而维吉尔让他明白自己的位置。





	[授翻] Sour Times

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sour Times](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149618) by [SenkoWakimarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkoWakimarin/pseuds/SenkoWakimarin). 



> For iiintangible.
> 
> 推荐背景音乐：Sour Times——Portishead

但丁 _很清楚_ 有些事情不该做，但他就是忍不住。这就好像是看到了马蜂窝就会忍不住用石头丢，见到睡着的熊就要用棍子捅醒。

 

埋首书本的维吉尔看起来并不像任何一种野生动物。他像是一只老家猫，懒洋洋地躺在他那一方阳光充足的领地，丢掉了爪子和蛋蛋，对被圈养的生活心满意足。但是但丁知道实情并非如此——他比其他人都要清楚维吉尔有多么危险。他的爪子并没被剪掉，只是他自己选择藏起了它们。

 

惹恼他，最终他会让你尝尝那对爪子的厉害。

 

他穿着靴子的脚的撩拨磨蹭没能得到任何反应，维吉尔一动不动，既不远离他，也没从书本中抬头；他仅仅平静地翻过一页，然后继续阅读下去。自以为是的混球。他对但丁置之不理，就好像他根本不在这个房间里一样。

 

但丁才不在乎被无视，他知道维吉尔最终会招架不住他无休止的骚扰。但丁考虑着直接抢走那本书，但这动作给维吉尔的胳膊肘打开了直击他面门的方便之门，他可不怎么欣赏那滋味。再说了，要是他不小心撕下了一页书，维吉尔一定会大为光火。

 

他戳了维吉尔的肋骨侧边，得到的反应让他极其满意，维吉尔缩了一下。他小时候就不怎么怕痒，至少但丁这么记得——那时就已经如此自制。这很让人满意，但还 _不够_ 满意；维吉尔还没合上书抬头瞪他，他只是躲开了。

 

所以他故技重施。

 

维吉尔把他作怪的手拍开带来的感觉混合着胜利的甜蜜和其他，除了刺痛外还有稀薄的愉悦。更棒的是他低吼出那个字，一个命令。

 

“停。”

 

好像真的会管用似的。

 

但但丁确实改变了战略。维吉尔会防备着下一次在肋骨上的一戳，所以他转而将手指悄悄滑向维吉尔的脖子，扫向他的下巴。突然之间，但丁发现自己被仰面压住，倒在沙发上。这姿势很不舒服，而维吉尔沉重地压在他身上，让他无法动弹，只能陷进沙发坐垫里。

 

“你表现得像个孩子，”维吉尔咆哮道，他一手压着但丁偷袭他的那只手，另一只手在他的喉咙收拢，力道刚刚好让呼吸变得困难，吞咽变得难受。但丁的另一只手被压在身子底下，弯曲的角度尴尬而不适，这种不适很快就会变成疼痛，如果但丁没能尽快挣脱的话。

 

不知怎的，这些不适和不快积累在一起却变得让人性致勃勃。但丁有些恐慌地发现，维吉尔紧紧把他压在沙发上，他们两的身体从上到下紧紧贴在一起，他没可能发现不了但丁突然之间有多硬。

 

他们之间陷入短暂的沉默。房车里的隔音不怎么样，他们能听见尼禄在厕所里准备淋浴，等着水热起来时走来走去。或许他听到了一点害但丁被钉在沙发上的争吵，或许没有……大概没有，但丁想。一切发生得太快，没什么可听到的，但尼禄随时可能走出来看到他们的想法突然成型，且变得如此真实。

 

—— _逮到他们_ ，他的脑子如此造句，而这就更糟了，因为他们甚至什么都没 _做_ ——

 

被看到他们现在的姿势会非常丢人。

 

而维吉尔冷笑的方式——弯曲的上唇露出牙齿——让情况更糟。他的表情说明了很多，说明他不光知道但丁现在有多硬，还知道他脑子里正想着的东西，当他独自一人，只有自己右手陪伴时脑袋里的肮脏幻想。

 

“或许不是个孩子，”维吉尔说，声音低沉，不算是在耳语，但没大声到能让其他人听到。“而是个饥渴的青少年，满心热切，不知自控为何物。”

 

“滚下来，”但丁厉声说，只是他的声音压得很低，而在被他的 _哥哥_ 压住还要防止被，见鬼的，他的 _侄子_ 听到时很难听起来有强大的威慑力。

 

不知道维吉尔是怎么做到的，但他的重量好像还在增加，压得也更紧，把但丁紧紧钉在沙发上。但丁不能呼吸，他的挣扎使不上力气，而他在试着挣扎时还要防止引来尼禄的注意。这引发了另一阵羞耻感，他究竟不想让尼禄看到什么？如果这真是像他假装的那样，是两兄弟的打闹，没道理他会担心被尼禄逮到。

 

担心被尼禄看到。

 

“我害我的小弟弟不舒服了，”维吉尔轻哼，他靠近但丁，言辞被像呼吸一样直直吹进但丁的耳朵。“我以为你想 _玩_ 呢，但丁。”

 

通常来说，但丁不怎么脸红。即使他脸红自己也注意不到，通过否认来挽回面子。但像这样被压倒，因为哥哥的声音而变得更硬，他无法不清晰地注意到自己的脸涨成深红。这项认知就像他发现自己的老二勃起了一样可怕，将他的窘态过于直白地展示在维吉尔面前。

 

“你儿子在浴室呢。”这是他最后的尝试，听起来几乎绝望，而维吉尔不为所动。实际上，维吉尔看起来被但丁陈述的事实深深逗乐了。但丁就在此时突然地，尖利地明白过来，维吉尔才不在乎他们被尼禄看到。

 

他很清楚这看起来像是什么，却一点也不在乎。

 

“所以我建议你想办法保持安静，”维吉尔对着但丁的耳朵低吼，“现在当个好男孩，翻过身去。”

 

但丁知道自己在这个节点还有一个选择，他甚至很确定大多数人会管这个选择叫正确的选择。他本可以在这时不费什么力气就把维吉尔推下去，要是他还打算继续就狠狠踢他的屁股，保持两个人之间的距离。他本可以好歹有一次听从他大脑的建议。

 

相反，他屈服于自己的老二——不常主宰他的决定，但当它占了上风，通常都没什么好事——并在维吉尔留出空间后急忙翻身。但丁把脸埋在垫子里，想要藏起他泛红的脸，并在维吉尔嘲笑他时保持安静。

 

“看看你，”他说，手指勾着但丁牛仔裤的裤腰，猛地拉下，快速简洁地露出了他的屁股。“从来没人费心教给你耐心是什么，更别提自控了，是不是？我猜我得给你上一课了。”

 

“操你，”但丁说，转过头好让声音不被沙发闷住。但是同时，他弓起背，抬起屁股，让维吉尔更容易扒光他，顺从地放任自己的衬衣被卷上去，牛仔裤被褪到大腿上。

 

他在维吉尔打开他时无法自制地向前扭动身体，结果性器擦过沙发靠垫。而维吉尔正把湿热的口水吐在他敏感的穴口，然后是他的手指。他的动作并不温柔，真的，但他花了比但丁预想更多的时间润滑他。

 

但仍然，但丁没想在维吉尔突然插入手指时接纳他的入侵，没想向后扭动身体，表现得像个绝望的未经人事的荡妇第一次被人操。

 

“你很急切，”维吉尔在他身后上方满意地说，声音低沉地从喉咙滚过。“为什么我还会指望你会有点自尊，真是难以想象。”

 

维吉尔又用口水润滑了他一次，只不过这次他的手指撑开他的内壁，好直接让口水流 _进去_ 。而这实在不应该是让但丁浑身颤抖，在沙发垫里呻吟的原因，但它是的。这太淫秽了，更糟的是，这是他的哥哥，而他 _如此_ 渴求这一切的原因正是这是他的哥哥。

 

两根手指快速粗暴操开他的声音太糟糕了，且绝不会被搞错他们在干什么。那是性的声音，没有别的解释；但丁的喉咙已经不再被捏住，但他仍不能呼吸。他不想让维吉尔停下，这是无法接受的，但是他同样无法容忍想到尼禄会从浴室里走出来拿条毛巾，或是决定不洗头发就快速洗完，没法忍受想到会被 _抓住_ 。

 

“你得保持安静，”维吉尔怒吼，好像但丁的惊喘是他自己的 _错_ 一样。他的喘息声在感受到维吉尔被口水润湿的阴茎操进他身体时变得嘶哑而响亮，他被狠狠操进沙发。“你想让那男孩走出来看到你是个被操得直喘的急切婊子，看到你有多想要这个吗？”

 

他一只手紧抓着但丁的屁股，把他固定住，另一只手则插进他的头发，把他的脸压进沙发。维吉尔的动作粗暴，每一次被他顶出的微弱糟糕的淫叫都被布料闷住。他难以呼吸了，但是老天——神啊，这甚至更棒了，他滚烫的脸被埋进老旧粗糙的布料中，手指紧紧抓着他的颅骨。他几乎无法完整呼吸，很快他的心跳加快到了一种让人担忧的节奏，但他并不挣扎。

 

不，他甚至把膝盖也压在身子下，尽己所能，在维吉尔稳定残酷的撞击允许的范围内摇摆屁股。

 

“你 _确实_ 需要这个，”维吉尔告诉他，好像他的老二没硬得像石头一样，又大又热地深深埋在但丁的屁股里。“你需要有人把你推倒，教给你闭嘴。给你的冲动上一课，再因为你当了好男孩奖励你。”

 

“我才不是男孩，”但丁回呛，尽力把头扭回去。他的手指紧紧抓着沙发的布料，他的上气不接下气，当维吉尔的性器碾过他的敏感带时他身体愉悦颤抖的方式，让他语气里的恶意恐吓像水一样流失得干干净净。

 

片刻之间，他在垫子上喘着粗气，口水浸入织物中，之后他将不得不坐在这里，不得不用他的外套或自己的身体隐藏留下的湿迹。不仅仅是口水的湿迹， 还有精液，他快 _要_ 射了，毫无疑问。“你甚至没比我年纪大，我们他妈的同龄，你这他妈的自大狂。”

 

维吉尔只是大笑起来，低沉而傲慢，因为即使现在但丁也在尽力压低嗓门，尽力让他们不会被抓包。

 

“小声点，但丁，”他说，语气宠溺，就像他在和个需要哄哄抱抱的孩子说话似的。“尼禄在洗澡呢，现在有水声为我们掩护，但这又能持续多久呢？还有多久他就会走出来，看到你，像个发情的婊子一样恳求你的哥哥狠狠操你？”

 

但丁想要说句机灵话，说点伤人的——侮辱他，暗示这根本就没那么爽——但他的老二从没这么硬过，挤在沙发上又湿又热又硬，而他甚至没法碰到自己。但他快射了，仍然向后稳定地迎接维吉尔的动作，渴求着更多，渴求着除了这无止境的碾磨之外的东西。“快点，”是他能想到的一切，而他痛恨这句话，痛恨他自己的声音。这是请求的声音，而不是一个命令。

 

而维吉尔很快自然而然地发现了这之间的区别，并指了出来。“哦，可怜的小但丁，”他得意地说，仍然完完全全地压在他身上动作。“你在发抖，你知道的。面对我时你总是这么绝望，这么青涩又急切。想要更多？想让我用最下流最粗暴的方式操你，让你哭嚎着乞求更多吗？”

 

上帝啊，是的——是的，他想要，他一直想要，想的次数多到能将维吉尔的那种语气和自己深深的羞耻和愧疚间建立起立刻的精神联系，快到像是这是这性癖的一部分。或许它确实 _是_ 。他们是 _兄弟_ ，见鬼的。

 

他一言不发，也无话可说，因为他 _正_ 浑身颤抖，尽力抑制这战栗，免得维吉尔看出自己有多正确。

 

维吉尔再次把他的脸压进沙发，无情抽插着揭开他的伤疤。“或许下次吧，”他的怒吼充满恶意，诉说着承诺，而这是但丁所能承受的一切。

 

他高潮得像是子弹出膛，过于剧烈而突然，蛋蛋紧绷。维吉尔在他高潮期间一直操着他，让他想要大喊，这 _太爽_ 了，太见鬼的完美，但他仍然满嘴沙发垫而维吉尔继续着，继续缓慢地，深深地碾过他的内壁。这太超过了，但丁觉得再过一会儿自己大概可以只因为维吉尔在他身体里就这么再硬一次。

 

他有点期待维吉尔射在他的背上，给他留下标记，在他的衬衣上留下无法掩盖的污迹，但他没这么做。但丁刚刚的脸红和维吉尔发出满足叹息并深深射进他身体时脸颊升腾的热度无法相比，他的身体深处火热潮湿，但丁永远都不会承认这有多棒。

 

维吉尔让他不剩一丝尊严，他快速坐起来，穿戴整齐，站起来懒散地拉伸了一番。“清理干净，弟弟。我们可不想让尼禄问东问西的，不是吗？”

 

说曹操曹操到，厕所传来关水的声响。但丁很他妈确信，尼禄在里面边洗澡边吹口哨小调，但丁永远不想分析为什么这让人恼火的声音同时带了了另一种羞辱。

 

时间刚够他抓几张纸巾擦过沙发上的湿痕，却不够他好好擦干净自己——他好歹穿好了衣服，但是在维吉尔的精液从他身体里流出来，打湿了他已经脏兮兮的内裤时立刻后悔了。在头发湿漉漉，眼睛明亮的尼禄走出来时，维吉尔又拿起了他的书，靠在一面墙上，让但丁一个人坐在沙发上。

 

“嘿，你们今晚想不想去城里的那个酒吧喝几杯？”他问，完全的真诚又一无所知。但丁把嘴唇抿在一起，尽力不黑脸。

 

“噢，我敢肯定但丁想去，”维吉尔说，甚至没从他的书本里抬头，再一次地。“我相信他现在需要喝一杯。”

 

END

 


End file.
